1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid flow measurement devices, and more particularly relates to fluid flow measurement devices employing a calibration cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, calibration cylinders are manual devices whereby an operator diverts the flow into a calibration tube and closes off a valve from the main flow causing the calibration cylinder to act as the main source of flow. Using a timing device, the operator notes the time it takes for the graduated calibration cylinder to empty and mathematically converts this time to a rate of flow. Inherently, the problems are operator error in the timing and a lack of consistency thereof. Additionally, as a manual system there is no possibility of automatic flow metering or totalizing. Furthermore, such systems have been “open” to the atmosphere and the overflow therefrom is inconveniently pumped back to the bulk feed tank.